shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Grand Voyage- Log 9/@comment-4080028-20150402081331
Ahh, very nice continuation from where I left off last time. I like the scene transitions better in this one, as they feel more natural and well placed to me. I guess my review should begin with the first scene, no? Coco seems to be quite the fascinating take on what an extremist Marine could be. I know Absolute Justice is the doctrine that takes the Marines' duties and makes them far more serious than they should be, and not to mention taking them to absurd degrees, but the way Coco's talking, it just feels like Absolute Justice if it was given a religious viewpoint or something. So I approve of this. As I said, it's fascinating. Here's someone who thinks being the keeper of justice means he and everyone like him is and should be placed above all else, even the innocent people he's sworn to protect and serve! Or rather, that's how it came off to me. And I like it. It's something I haven't seen in a One Piece story before, so it amused me. And I'm certainly glad to see Sid opposing Coco here, though I'm not all too surprised. See, the sad thing about knowing about a main character before reading a story is that you know he's gonna be good or bad depending on what's written on their page. Knowing Sid's one of the good guys, it was obvious to me that he'd oppose Coco on this philosophy, and so it wasn't all too surprising, reassuring or informative of what kind of "new character" this is going to be. Just "sweet, Sid's telling him how things are. That's cool." I'm just gonna skip talking about my thoughts on the next scene, since there's really nothing to say about it anyway. It was short in comparison to the others and it was obvious Knave and Art would be OK. Huzzah, the duo are fine! Onto more Marine activities! Speaking of, hmm... Falstaff... Honestly, I think he's fine and all, but he just isn't sticking out to me. It feels kind of like I'm seeing Zeff, if Zeff used Rokushiki and were a Marine Captain. Especially in regards to his relations with his son, Sid; considering Zeff and Sanji were sort of like an estranged father and son themselves. Though what really amuses me in regards to Falstaff is how he interacts with Sid. For two chapters, he's been this somber, serious guy who seems to be a no-nonsense type of guy. And now all of a sudden he's falling like a comet onto his son to try and break his back? AND HE STEALS SID'S PORNO AND THEN LAUGHS MENACINGLY?! This is, uh, quite the father and Marine. XD Speaking of Cheneys... I'm very impressed by Sid's casual skirmish and acquisition of "adult reading material." Felt pretty awesome to me when I pictured it in my mind. Someone's trying to beat me up? Use Kami-e and get him to fight someone else (or 5 or so) in my place. Tiny locker is standing between me and babes? Shigan the crap out of the lock and walk off while whistling a happy tune. Because I'm Sid f****** Cheney. Deal with it. So that gets an A in coolness from your big bro. In fact, for Falstaff to be the only one to give Sid trouble so far, I may need to reconsider his badass credentials. Besides, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, correct? Anyway, we're back to our worn out travelers and... they're asleep! And... ... end of chapter!! So... yeah... Uh... ... ... ... Good chapter, bro. ^_^ Reflecting upon it now though, I think this was one of those "necessarily slow" chapters to simply flesh out the story and plot. I say necessarily slow the way I did because what I had in mind was "necessary evil," as it feels this way to me. There wasn't anything too important or exciting or even informative in this chapter, save for maybe two or so points. Those being Coco and his stance on what the Marines' are, and Falstaff's recollection on what brought him to Harbinger, and what he left behind in the process. Aside from those, this chapter felt more like "I need to get the Marimos to this island and... uh... fill up the extra space. SO LET'S HAVE SOME PERVY MARINE FUN!" No offense or anything. Just that if this is the fluff you were talking about earlier, then I can see what you mean. And now that I give it some further thought, I'm starting to see why Falstaff may be acting so glum. Not only is he stuck on a dull, desolate rock for 18 years, putting up with Coco, and worrying about how to raise his son as a good father should, but he now seems to have a loving wife somewhere who must be missing him and her blue haired baby boy. It's actually rather depressing when you give it plenty of thought, so I gotta feel for this poor guy. Don't worry, Falstaff. If there is any true justice in the world, you'll be rewarded properly for such sacrifice. In the meantime, keep putting Coco in line and, well, just for me, keep taking care of Sid as you have been. It amuses me. +_+ So yeah, kind of a "meh" chapter otherwise, but with all that thinking I've done with so little you've added into it, I see it as a success anyway. Nicely done!